Azúcar moreno
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Drabble. Puzzleshipping. Yuugi no es tan santo como todos piensan, no cuando algunos pensamientos pervertidos rondan en su mente al ver al faraón Yami, de piel cobriza...


**Azúcar moreno  
Capítulo único**

Siempre había estado consciente del hecho de que "Yami" no era japonés, aunque tampoco alemán o americano, pero nunca se había planteado que éste fuera egipcio, en cuanto se enteró, todo su mundo pareció dar una voltereta, si bien era cierto que él le encantaba de cualquier forma, siempre los había preferido morenos y ahora él lo era.

Sí, el "tierno e inocente" Yugi Moto los prefería morenos y en cuanto vislumbró a Yami, en aquél paisaje egipcio, con los faldones y la piel cobriza, no hizo nada más que enloquecer, a pesar de que no era el momento oportuno para ese tipo de cosas. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Sus hormonas de casi diecisiete años de edad clamaban por acercarse a él y besarlo, nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

—Se supone que estamos en una pelea, aibou -le recordó el faraón con una media sonrisa, sabiendo más o menos exactamente lo que le pasaba por la mente al pequeño Yuugi- No creo que sea bueno distraernos de esa forma.

Él le dirigió un puchero.

—Pero... ¿y si Bakura gana? -ya sabía que era imposible, no lo iba a dejar, pero buscaba cualquier excusa para chantajearlo un poco- No quisiera que mi último recuerdo de ti fuese un "no" rotundo.

El faraón le tomó las mejillas con delicadeza, cuidando que sus amigos no los vieran, pues nunca lo entenderían, para después perderse en los ojos de su amado, brillantes y hermosos, refulgentes de emoción al tenerlo tan cerca, casi podía sentirlo en su pulso que estaba acelerado, ambos se necesitaban, aún en momentos difíciles.

Todavía recordaba cómo se había sentido cuando por su estupidez Yuugi había desaparecido, estaba tan confuso, tan solo, nunca había imaginado que lo amaba, hasta que lo recuperó y lo llenó de besos en cuanto estuvo entre sus brazos, a solas en el pequeño cuarto sobre la tienda de juegos del abuelo. Y por eso comprendió como éste se sentía, si Bakura ganaba nunca más podrían volver a estar juntos.

Las yemas de los dedos del faraón recorrieron las mejillas del menor, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero éste apenas podía contenerse, por lo cual tomándolo desprevenido lo besó, expresándole así un poco de su angustia y también ¿por qué no? su necesidad.

Se demoraron un rato besándose, mientras Yuugi se aferraba a su otro yo con ganas, sintiendo la dulzura y a la vez masculinidad de su faraón, mientras él le correspondía mezclando su mano entre su cabellos, nada parecía tener sentido en esos momentos... nada hasta que fueron interrumpidos por su miedo de ser vistos y se separaron inmediatamente, jadeando y sonrojados, sin embargo, eso a Yuugi no lo iba a detener.

—¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me gustabas hace un tiempo? -se cohibió el tricolor- Bueno, creo que ya no -Yami alzó una ceja- Lo que quiero decir, es que creo que me gustas más así, ya sabes... moreno.

Las carcajadas del faraón repiquetearon por el lugar, llamando la atención de sus amigos, que se asomaron por entre los pilares que separaban ese reciento del exterior, para ver qué sucedía, terminando con el momento.

—Hey, Faraón ¿no es hora de irse? -lo reprendió Jou, sin saber que interrumpía algo demasiado privado.

Yami se dio la vuelta, pero moviendo los labios le aseguró a Yuugi que todo estaría bien, con el semblante serio.

—Tienes que regresar -suplicó él, que aunque también iba no podía expresarle todo eso enfrente de los demás- Aún no he probado el azúcar moreno.

La sonrisa del mayor de los Yuugi se acentuó, un tanto arrogante.

No, claro que no lo había probado, pero ya lo haría, ya lo haría si todo salía bien...

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** El segundo de 10 fanfics, dedicados a los 10 años de mi serie favorita de todos los tiempos. Nunca me olvidaré de mis raíces en , empecé con fanfics de YGO, precisamente de esta pareja y para celebrar decidí volver a escribir, aunque como que me siento algo desubicada, dado que los últimos años escribí más de Naruto que de otra cosa, ustedes dirán si lo hice bien, es una idea surgida de la nada, así que ni idea si está bien planteada, buscaba unas imágenes de 5'd cuando vi una de Yami y Yuugi, en la 5ta temporada, cuando se toman de la mano, y pensé: oye, qué habrá sentido Yuugi al ver a Yami siendo moreno? Y esto salió, espero les guste, gracias por haber leído, dejen reviews, por favor.

Ja ne!


End file.
